The Future's Course
by Inkbug
Summary: Wilbur Robinson finds himself stuck in the past with no idea how he got there and finds the time machine missing. How is he in the future without it? Amidst kidnapping attempts and bitter foes, will either Wilbur or Lewis make it back home? Completed
1. Past Times

**Futures Course**

**Chapter One: **_Times Past_

xxx

**//Unknown Location- 2007//**

Wilbur let out a low moan as he slowly pushed himself up off of the ground.

"Ugh, who let Tiny off of his leash?" The black-haired boy muttered as he blinked several times as he made an attempt to regain his bearings and figure out where he was. One thing was for sure however, he wasn't in his bed, where he should have been, heck, he wasn't even on the floor! No, he was standing in the middle of a rather busy sidewalk, people walking past hurriedly, faces buried in their coats to ward off the sudden cold.

Dark eyes hurriedly scanned his surroundings searching for the familiar. colorful buildings of _Todayland_ only to find them completely gone, replaced with the dull, dusty red and brown buildings of years past.

He let out a low groan. "Oh I am so in trouble."

But the funny thing was, he couldn't remember ever taking the time machine out, or even waking up for that matter. Furrowing his brow he tried his hardest to recall what exactly had happened that night, almost four months after he had dropped Lewis off in his own time. He'd gone to bed, and his mother had come to say goodnight, like she always did, and then... he couldn't remember anything after her leaving except a loud sort of crashing noise. Yeah, a crashing noise!

Had he been sleepwalking again? No, he hadn't sleepwalked in almost five years, when he'd accidentally fallen down the old downstairs steps and broken his arm. (It was that event that had led his father to invent tube-travel to get around the enormous Robinson Mansion.) So he hadn't been sleepwalking. Unless of course he had a relapse and _was _sleepwalking, after all, things had been pretty crazy lately, and that could result in him sleepwalking. Yeah, that was it, a logical explanation, nothing weird going on, nope, not at all.

He rummaged in his pocket for the small machine to track the Time Machine. His father had given everybody one, to help them find the time machine.

He punched in a couple of quick little buttons and waited for the small red (_or blue- he reminded himself_) Dot to appear on screen. Nothing happened, no flashing dot. That meant, either the device was malfunctioning, or, someone had taken the time machine, and he was stuck in the past.

_Mom is going to –kill- me, with butter knives, either that or she'll send those frogs after me! And –that- won't be a pretty sight. _Wilbur shivered at the thought, he was panicking now, he was stuck! In the past, to say things were "Not Good" would have been an understatement.

"Wilbur?"

He frowned, there was no possible way anybody could recognize him unless… Very slowly he turned around, coming face to face with none other than the recently adopted Lewis Robinson.

**Chapter One- End**

**Authors Notes: **

Woot! My first non-anime/book related piece! –_dances_- I was in love with Meet the Robinsons so I saw it twice in theaters, within the span of a week. Then, my muse decided to bite me. (As if I don't have _enough _on my plate as-is!)

The chapters are usually 2,000+ words on average. So this was a short, introductory chapter. I try to keep all characters IC, so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Past Problems

**Future's Course**

**W**himsical **S**onata

**Chapter Two: Past**_** Problems**_

Wilbur could have hugged Lewis right then and there, after all, when you're in a different time, it's better to be there with somebody you know.

"Wilbur... what are you doing here?" Lewis asked, with a questioning glance at Wilbur.

Obviously, the Dark haired boy hadn't gone too far back into the past, since Lewis looked pretty much the same, only now instead of his typical blue vest, he was wearing a red one.

"Well Wilbur, that is an excellent question."

The last time he'd used the time machine had been when Lewis first moved into the Robinson house, (He'd wanted to see what the house had looked like before Lewis had gotten to it.)

Now, despite his initial surprise upon seeing Wilbur in his time, Lewis was glad, after all, who wouldn't want to see their best friend?

Wilbur, on the other hand, was still worried about the time machine, and how that would play out.

"Uh, it's good to see you too buuuuuut..." Wilbur coughed nervously.

Lewis' eyes narrowed from behind round frames. Even in this time, he still reminded Wilbur of his father when he looked at him like that.

"You didn't leave the garage door open again did you?" The young inventor asked, his tone of voice every bit as suspicious as the gaze that he was currently fixating him with. Lewis winced at the thought of having to go through another escapade like the previous one, after all, who wanted to deal with an evil, mind controlling hat again? Obviously not Lewis.

Defensively, Wilbur threw up his hands. "Hey! I just woke up here! And, I've made sure to close the garage door every single night. Of course... half of that was because of my punishment for leaving the door open in the first place." He added the last half under his breath.

"Didn't you take the time machine here?"

"That's the weird part, I don't remember. I can't even remember waking up last night."

Off in the distance, Wilbur imagined that he heard a cricket chirping in the background.

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

Once again, Wilbur hear the crickets quiet background chirping. With an exasperated sigh he glanced at his feet. Sure enough, standing not too far away from his shoe was a small cricket, with a bluish-colored head and a black body.

Wilbur glared at it. "Excuse me, can you go away? You're really killing the scene here."

The cricket (If that was possible) shot him an annoyed glare before hopping off.

"Like I said, I just woke up here! I can't even remember going out the door! It's not like I was sleepwalking and took the time machine then!"

When Lewis was still giving him a glare he sighed. "Look, the only logical explanation is either Mom's frogs went crazy, or someone else knows the garage's combination!"

Lewis paused. "Did I ever install a tracking device on the Time Machine?"

Wilbur nodded, "Yeah, right after the whole situation with Doris," (Here he shuddered) you built miniature ones for the whole family.

From his pocket he pulled a device that looked like one of the flip-top gameboy's... only a whole lot smaller. "See?"

"Have you used it yet?"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not that dumb, that was the first thing I did was check the TMTD." Wilbur grinned. "By the way, TMTD stands for..."

"Time Machine Tracking Device." Lewis interjected, with an equally smug grin. "I kind of figured."

Wilbur grimaced. He just couldn't get this kid! "Even in the past you're a step ahead of me!"

"Anyway, the TMTD was the first thing I checked, it shows where the Time Machine is within a 300 mile radius. If it's in your own time. so either, someone else has the time machine in this time 300 miles away, or their in a COMPLETELY different time, messing things up there!"

There was a sigh from Lewis. "So you're stuck here then?"

Wilbur nodded, "until we find the time machine that is." He hated to think of the trouble he'd been in when he got home.

Despite Wilbur's situation however, Lewis couldn't help but smile, after all, who wouldn't want their best friend over?

"Well, you could stay at my house we're in the middle of summer vacation after all! I'm sure Bud and Lucille wouldn't mind."

Wilbur grinned, "all right, to the Robinson's then!"

xxx

The walk to the Robinson's mansion-to-be didn't wasn't a long one, and the first half of the walk was spent in silence, but Wilbur wasn't much for silence.

"So Lewis, how's the adoption going?"

The young inventor beamed, "They're finalizing the adoption papers this month!"

Wilbur couldn't help but beam along with his friend as he went on. "Bud and Lucille are FANTASTIC, even if they are just as kookie in the past as they are in the future." He laughed, oh yes, he'd definitely been adopted by an odd couple, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He shot Wilbur a quiet look of gratitude, after all, if he hadn't intervened he'd run the risk of never being adopted in the first place, and he never would have met Bud and Lucille.

They weren't able to say anything else, as slowly but surely a the large observatory that now served as the Robinson household came into view.

"Well, here we are!" Lewis announced.

**Authors Note: **

all right, this was JUST SHORT of 1000 words, but I couldn't think of anything else to say I'm sorry! --

Not much happens in this chapter, a whole lot of talking, and some movie throwbacks, but not much else.

As for the cricket... its Crickey from Mulan if you didn't guess. I'm sorry... I couldn't resist putting that in there, I have an obsession with cricket noise-maker type things. xx


	3. Past Plotting

**Disclaimer: **_Meet the Robinson's _and all related characters are copyrighted "Disney", sadly, I don't own either the original concept or the Disney company. But I do own the concept for this fanfiction. So don't steal, and _please _don't sue... since suing me will only get you about 10 cents anyway. --

**Future's Course**

**W**himsical **S**onata

Chapter Three: Past _Plotting _

Wilbur stared at the Robinson Mansion... well, now it was more like the Robinson house. He still couldn't get over how much smaller his house was in the past than it was in the future.

"Well, here we are!" Lewis announced, even though he really didn't need to. Wilbur had lived there long enough to recognize his own house if he saw it, even if it _was_ almost thirty years into the past. The look of the former observatory was unmistakable. That, and the large letter "R" rather gave the house away.

They didn't bother to ring the doorbell (at this time the house only had a single doorbell, and no cousins living in the two potted plants on either side.) "Bud and Lucille should be home, unless Lucille is working at the laboratory..."

Lewis didn't finish his phrase, as the two boys could faintly hear their voices coming from the large living room.

"What do you mean? A problem?" It was Lucille's high-pitched energetic voice they heard first, followed by Bud's (slightly) lower voice.

"I just got a call, it seems there's a problem processing Lewis's adoption papers. They didn't go into too much detail though." Lewis's adopted family-to-be dropped their voices as he exchanged a glance with Wilbur, and both of them crept closer towards the living room, hoping to catch more of the hushed conversation.

If there was a problem with Lewis's adoption papers, that could mean that he wouldn't be able to be adopted by Bud and Lucille, and then, there ran the risk that Wilbur would never exist! They certainly didn't want _that _to happen again, it had been a close enough call _last _time.

Oh yes, things _were _getting complicated.

xxx

Lewis wasn't able to hear anymore of the conversation, they must have realized that he was eavesdropping, for seconds later Bud emerged, followed by his wife, bright smiles on both of their faces.

"Lewis, you're home early!" Lucille chirped,

The blond boy nodded, "I just had some things to pick up before they closed up the school, and I had to help Franny get her frogs together." He added the last part with a slight laugh, it had taken them almost fifteen minutes to roundup her frogs.

Bud smiled wider, "and it looks like you brought your friend over Lewis! What was his name again. Dilbur?"

Lewis had to chuckle, both at Bud's mistaking Wilbur's name, and at the said black-haired boy's expression. Obviously he wasn't used to people getting his name wrong.

Lucille on the other hand wasn't phased at all by Wilbur's expression, and grabbed his cheek, pinching it in much the same way some grandmother's would a favorite grandchild. Finally she released it, leaving the teen rubbing his now-red cheek.

"Oh yes! Wilbur! You're that boy who almost broke his ankle sliding down the banister when we moved in!" Lucille chirped.

Wilbur couldn't help but cringe at the memory and watching his grimace worsen, Lewis laughed again. Oh yes, both of them remembered that incident quite well. Wilbur had wanted to slide down the banisters (since most houses in 2037 had tube-travel) and had nearly broken his ankle _and _Lewis's arm. And that had just about summed up the Robinson's first impression of Wilbur, a walking disaster. The sad thing was that it wasn't too far from the truth.

Wilbur shrugged, "What? Our house doesn't have a banister, you can't blame a kid for wanting to slide down one when he's got the opportunity."

Bud laughed, "is your house a one-story house Wilbur?"

The black haired boy grinned, "nope. We use tubes..." Oh crap. He caught the frantic slashing motion from Lewis he froze.

"Uh, I mean tubes of toothpaste!"

"You get around using tubes of toothpaste?"

"No! Um... our family is very big on dental hygiene."

"Oh so you're parents are dentists!"

Wilbur frowned slightly, recollecting his father's improvements to toothpaste and toothbrushes when he was six.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Lucille still wore her impossibly huge grin, 'well Wilbur you can stay as long as you like! I'll go bake some cookies for you boys!" With that she bounded off in the direction of the kitchen, with her husband calling after her,

"bake them cookies Lucille!"

They stared after her, until Wilbur turned to Lewis, "is she _always _like this? I know she's like this in the future but I thought that was because she was... well older."

Lewis nodded, "every single day. I blame the caffeine patch."

As he led Wilbur upstairs though, his thoughts drifted towards a more pressing matter.

"Hey, did the future me ever say anything about a problem with me being adopted?"

Wilbur frowned, "no, after you meet Gram and Grandpa it's supposed to be easy sailing from there. In fact, your adoption actually got worked out _quicker _than most."

Lewis frowned, first Wilbur showed up inexplicably- minus a time machine which _should _have been impossible, and now, adoption issues he never had were popping up.

It certainly seemed as if someone was trying to mess around with the Time Stream, _again. _

Sometime it seemed if no good came out of inventing those machines.

xxx

**//Outskirts of Todayland- 2037//**

It was a long, single story building, it's gray, gloomy color caused it to resemble a factory. Which was a stark contrast to the multicolor, lego-like buildings of Todayland, giving it even more of an eerie atmosphere.

The conference room too was dull in color and the faint light coming from the adjustable chandelier that dangled from the ceiling gave it even more of an eerie appearance.

A man around thirty, stood alone in the room. He had rugged brown hair cut in a short businessman fashion, dressed in a gray and white suit, with a dark blue necktie. Perched on his nose was a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding his eyes from view.

"Claire!" He hollered, his harsh voice cutting through the normal din that belonged to any respectable business.

Quickly a young woman stepped into the conference room. She too was, dressed sharply. Wearing a straight-cut black short-lived dress, coming just below the knee. Blonde hair was cut straight as well, framing a pale face nicely as her stiletto heals _clicked _sharply across the floor.

She rolled her eyes slightly in a "why me" fashion as she approached her employer, Doctor Cain Bickmore.

"Yes Dr. Bickmore?" She intoned, coming up beside the man.

"Have you disposed of the boy yet Claire?"

The young woman, Dr. Bickmore's assistant, Claire Tilmnut nodded.

"Of course, it was taken care of early this morning sir, as you requested." She looked as if she was about to say more, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Good, good. And do you have the time machines _and _their blueprints?"

There was another nod from Claire.

"You've disengaged the TMTDs?"

Claire nodded again, (she seemed to be doing allot of that lately.)

"Yes sir. Everything is as you've ordered."

"Wonderful, I'll deliver the call to the boy's father myself. Claire, you are dismissed."

The young woman nodded once before turning to exit the room .

Suddenly he paused, "Oh, Claire. could you turn down the blasted light?"

"Of course Dr. Bickmore."

Claire immediately did her employers bidding, and the almost nonexistent light gave the room an even darker feel.

**Authors Note: **

So, how do you like _that _chapter guys? The villain is reveled, (Don't worry, he isn't a vampire, he's just photosensitive for reasons to be explained later on.) And things are starting to go wrong on Lewis's end as well.

I'm churning out the chapters for this rather quickly, but I really do need to update my _Kingdom Hearts _fanfiction before I update this again. -_sigh_- But I'm on a roll with this one, and have more ideas for _this _than my other one.

Thanks for all your awesome support guys!

And, as a side note, I make it a point to respond to ALL reviews, and for you reviewers who don't have an account, my livejournal account will be used to (also) respond to your reviews. M'kay? That way I can answer all your questions, or address your comments. :D

You can find a link on my HOMEPAGE link on my profile, the lj account is EXACTALLY the same as my one.


	4. Past Dilemmas

**Disclaimer: **_**Meet the Robinsons **_**is the property of Disney. The idea for this fanfiction however, is all mine! –shifty eyes- **

**Future's Course**

**Chapter Four: Past Dilemmas**

Lewis's laboratory seemed far more empty in the past than in the future. After all, he had over twenty-five years of worth of inventions in his future lab, while Lewis only had around one-third of that amount. Some of the ones on display were his now-working Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich maker and his memory scanner.

The blond inventor watched Wilbur grin upon taking sight of a workbench littered with bronze and copper parts, next to it was a large bulletin board, featuring the sketch of a robot.

He had to match his friend's grin. "I thought I'd get a head start on it. We were in the future long enough for me to get a good look at how the outside was made, but getting the mechanics right is... a problem." He winced, this was the fifth version of "Carl."

"Well, whatever you do, don't use copper wiring. Dad told me about that, he ended up electrocuting himself and had bandages around his hands for almost a month."

Lewis winced, glancing at the copper wiring that he had been going to use. "Thanks for the tip."

His friend grinned, "don't mention it."

Lewis however knew that they needed to get back to more pressing matters.

"Wilbur, how are we going to get you back home? After all, we don't have a time machine, or any way to get one. And, we need to find a way to see if anyone really is messing with the Time Stream and stop them before they completely destroy things!"

Wilbur frowned, and started pacing back and forth across the floor.

Suddenly, he smashed his fist against his open palm. "I've got an idea! You could build a time machine right here and now!"

Lewis stared, "no way. Do you remember how many tries it took me to get it right? And I'll bet some of the stuff I used doesn't even EXIST yet!"

Wilbur's face fell, "oh yeah. I forgot about that part…"

xxx

**//Todayland- Robinson Mansion- 2037//**

"FRANNY!" Doctor Cornelius Robinson raced into his wife's music room, interrupting one of her frog rehearsals.

The pretty brunette woman turned to smile at her husband, but the smile fell as she caught the frantic look in his face.

"Cornelius… what's wrong?" Her voice shook, she'd only seen her husband look like that once in their lives, when Wilbur fell down the stairs sleepwalking and had broken several bones.

"I can't find Wilbur! I've searched the whole house, and there's no sign of him!" He panted, eyes pleading for her to have _some _idea as to where their son was. "And, the time machines are _gone_, not just one of them either. BOTH of them have vanished!"

She frowned deeply, come to think of it, she hadn't seen him either. Not even at breakfast, it was a rare occourance when a Robinson was missing from the breakfast table, yet neither had noticed it then.

"Are you sure he didn't just take the time machine?"

Cornelius shook his head, "positive, after the _last _time he always asks me if I can. Besides, he couldn't have driven both of them himself!"

She put a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Don't worry, We'll find him."

**Next Time: Past Parental Problems. **

**Preview: **

**Another family want's to adopt Lewis? What's this about? Will the problems with his adoption papers prevent Bud and Lucille from adopting him? And what of Claire and her connection with Dr. Bickmore?**

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for the insanely short chapter. It was longer in my notebook, but then again, I have large, messy handwriting so that could be why.

Now Franny and Cornelius have noticed that Wilbur is missing! And what of Claire and Dr. Bickmore? Oh yes, things are starting to pick up pace. I like that.

Sorry for not getting a response back to some of your reviews. I've been SWAMPED lately and I'm working on restricted computer time. So I don't always have time to write a proper response. I _will _respond though!

As a side note, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm not used to such a warm welcome in any fandom. Most of my stories are ignored, or several chapters will go by without a review. But most of the people who review, are regular, and entirely awesome. Here's to you guys:D

Love lots- Whim


	5. Past Motives

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Meet the Robinsons. **_**But I do own a turtle named Doris:D **

**Future's Course**

**Chapter Five: Past Motives**

Claire Tilmnut shifted in the seat of the second time machine, blue eyes easily scanning the controls.

After acquiring Dr. Robinson's blueprints it hadn't been too hard to figure out how to operate the machine, and since the second model was made fore easier controls, more maneuverability, and a faster speed it had been the obvious choice for a vehicle.

Plus, it was shiny and Claire had a horrible aversion for shiny objects. Just like one of those birds… those ones on the Endangered species list, what were they? Oh yes, a crow.

She turned the time machine's clocking device on as she landed near an old, multiple-story brick building, nobody would find it in a back alley after all. With quick, precise steps she made her way up the wide stairs to the double doors, and entered.

Suddenly, a little girl darted past her, blonde hair streaming out behind her, and arms flailing wildly. "MILDRED!" She shrieked, waling like a banshee and flying down the hallway. "Jason stole Winston!"

A hallway door opened and a tired-looking African-American woman stepped out. She was dressed in an oversized sweater, with short-cut black and hand holding a steaming hot cup of coffee. Exasperatedly she glanced down at the little blonde girl and was about to speak until another blur whizzed by.

"I _only _stole 'im 'cause she woudn' gimme my truck!" He hollered, and the two immediately proceeded in a yelling fight as to who did what first.

"ENOUGH!" Mildred yelled, causing both children to stop in their tracks. "Both of you, Jason, give Claire back Winston."

Jason looked to be around eight, and was a head shorter than the little Claire, with fiery red hair done in a messy mop, brown eyes, and freckles. Fondly dubbed "Carrot-top" he had a passon for trucks. The newest of which was stolen by the little Claire.

"Fine," he huffed dejectedly, before wandering down the hall muttering to himself about how "unfair" the whole situation was, making the older Claire chuckle slightly.

Moments later he reappeared, toting a chocolate-colored teddy bear sporting button eyes and a bright red ribbon around it's neck.

"Now Claire, you give Jason back his truck." Claire pouted, but from behind her back produced a shiny red pickup truck.

"On the count of three now, one, two." As Mildred hit the number three both children swapped toys, and took off in the other directions clutching their prizes/

Mildred, noticing the older Claire smiled politely. "I'm sorry about that, they just can't seem to get along for more than two seconds!"

Claire gave the woman a winning smile. "Children can be such a handful, can't they?"

Escorting Claire to her office Mildred set down her cup of coffee. "Is there anything I can do to help you with? I don't remember any of the children having interviews today…"

The blonde woman smiled. "I'm here to see Lewis actually."

Suddenly, Mildred went on the defensive side… something didn't seem… _right _about this woman.

"I'm sorry but Lewis is in the process of being adopted right now."

"But I really do need to see him." She sighed, "I have some very important information for him… about his _mother_."

**Authors Note:  
**

I lied about the previous chapter's summary. Sorry! That's _next _chapter. This was really short, but provided abit of a… Claire introspective. Claire's going to be in here a lot so watch out for her.

As for the kids with Mildred, there going to come in later too. And yes, it's not a typo, one of them's name IS Claire.

I have pictures of them too, and I'll try to get 'em online.

Hoped you liked the mini-cliffhanger!


	6. Past Panic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "_Meet the Robinsons_" Disney does. I just own the idea for this fanfiction, and the characters, Claire, Dr. Bickmore, and Jason.

**Warning: **Minor cursing in this chapter, but wouldn't you if you were in Cornelious's position?

**Chapter Six: Past Panic**

Dr. Cornelious Robinson and Franny had torn the house apart in a desperate attempt to find their son, but he was nowhere to be found.

Franny raced to meet her husband in the hallway. "Have you found him yet?"

"No! I've looked _everywhere_!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Franny bit her lip, thousands of thoughts racing through her head, as she was worried over the whereabouts of her only son.

Her husband ran a hand through stick-straight blond hair. "What are we going to do?"

Quite suddenly a pager-like device lipped to his belt went off. Shooting a glance at his wife he picked up, and speaking into it answered,

"Hello, this is Dr. Robinson."

"Of course, you are _just _the person I wanted to speak too."

The voice on the other end made the inventor's blood run cold. Franny could see her husband struggling to maintain his composure as his face turned a peculiar shade of white.

"Dr. Bickmore… what a surprise…"

Franny's eyes widened, no! That was impossible, it couldn't be Dr. Bickmore, could it?

"Of course it's a surprise, I'm sure by now you've noticed several things missing in your household? Your son among them."

Cornelius clenched his teeth. That BASTARD How could he not have guessed?! "What did you do to my son!" He roared, causing Franny to take several steps backward. She'd never seen her husband act like this, not even in some of the more frightening situations they'd been in.

Dr. Bickmore cackled from the other end of the line. "Oh we've done _nothing _to him yet."

"Well where _is _he?" Cornelius hissed, fists clenched firmly at his sides. "This is a new low, even for you."

There was more laughter in response, "on the contrary _Dear _friend, I like to think of it as… a new high."

"Tell me where my son is or…" He trailed off, there wasn't anything he _could _do against Dr. Bickmore, not without the time machines.

"Or you'll do _what_?" The doctor intoned, his laughter reaching to a crescendo in the Cornelius's ears.

Cornelius, in anger huridley pressed the "off" switch, terminating the call, and proceeded in shooting death-glares at the device, as if doing such a thing would bring his son back.

Franny took a couple of timid steps forward, placing a gentle hand on her husbands shoulder. "What are we going to do?" She moaned quietly, resting her head against arm.

"I don't know." Cornelius sighed. "I just don't know.

**//2007- Mildred's Orphanage//**

Mildred had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her jaw from falling to the floor.

"What do you mean… news from his mother?"

Claire forced a smile, "my employer and myself have located the whereabouts of his mother, and only wish to inform Lewis of such developments in the case."

The African-American woman turned her attention drawn away from her cup of coffee. "Are you _positive _that this was Lewis's mother?"

The blonde woman nodded sharply. "Of course, her story matched Lewis's own perfectly."

"And how would you know Lewis's story?" Mildred questioned, eyes narrowed sharply.

Claire stared for a moment, she certainly wasn't expecting that question. "My employer is very close to Lewis's adoptive family, and thought he'd benefit in knowing about his mother."

"I see… Well, I'll let Lewis know, do you need help finding your way out?"

Again Claire was slightly taken aback by the woman's actions. Obviously, this woman had more pluck than her employer gave her credit for.

"No, I can find my way out myself, thank you."

In a swift motion, Claire turned, and from there proceeded out the door. As she exited the building however, she never noticed two sets of eyes watching her leave.

Jason, wide-eyed turned to stare at the little Claire. "Wow 'Lare, she looks like she could be your _mommy_."

Claire nodded, just as wide-eyed as her carrot-top companion, clutching Winston tighter to herself.

**Authors Note: **

And another chapter up! This will be the first story updated using my NEW laptop! I'm so excited, so expect more updates!

Anyway, for Dr. Bickmore's voice I keep having whoever did the voice for "Jafar" in my head as his voice, after all, Bickmore does quite abit of evil laughter. He's a fun villain to write. Kind of psychotic!

Lewis and Wilbur will be back in chapter six, along with Goob and young Franny! Don't worry, I try to include ALL characters in my writing!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rawk my fuzzeh socks!


	7. Past Predicaments

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "_Meet the Robinson's."_

**Future's Course**

_Chapter Seven: Past Predicaments_

Wilbur and Lewis were at a loss for what to do. They couldn't contact Lewis's future self to alert him of Wilbur's location and since the time machine had vanished, Wilbur couldn't get home either.

Both boys were sitting Indian-style on the floor and were so still, so when Lucille came in to bring the boy's their cookies, she thought they were having a staring contest, and decided to stay and see who would win. Only, she got bored after less than a minute and bounded off.

In the midsts of their silent staring, a knock resounded through the Robinson household. (Apparently- the double-doorbells hadn't been installed yet.) The future father-and-son leaped up, ready to race for the door in a sort of "I got there first" fashion, when they heard a voice downstairs.

"Yes.. is Lewis at home?" The voice was soft, obviously feminine and belonged to a young woman.

Lewis didn't recognize the voice, but Wilbur did.

_A woman, standing in the door frame, a flash of blond hair. A female voice. _

"_I don't want to hurt you." _

_Metal connecting against skull. _

Wilbur shook his head. He had to get out of here. NOW.

"C'mon!' He hissed, "We've got to make tracks."

Lewis turned. "What do you mean?"

"Its her! She's the one that got me stuck here in the first place, I recognize her voice."

"Are you _sure _about that?"

"Positive. When am I wrong? Wait... don't answer that, just trust me, she's the one ."

Lewis nodded. "But if she brought you here, that means that she has the time machine too."

They both widened their eyes. Bingo. Problem solved! All they had to do was sneak out of the house, find the time machine and then it was smooth sailing from there.

"We can take the back door out."

Wilbur stared, _They had a back door? _Oh well, he wasn't going to question it. After all, it is what they needed since that woman was probably at the front door already with Grandma Robinson.

Both boys exited through the back way, neither one noticing the TMTD quietly beeping on the laboraratory floor.

xxx

Lucille beamed at Claire as she lead the young woman up the stairs and into Lewis's laboratory.

"He and Dilbur should be up here somewhere. Oh LEWIS there's someone here to see you!"

However, nobody answered and as she barged into the lab, the brown-haired woman noticed a half-eaten tray of cookies sitting on the floor.

"Huh that's weird. They must've left when we weren't looking."

Claire forced a smile. "Oh that's alright, I'll drop by some other time." Then, out of the corner of her eye a game boy-like device, her eyes narrowed sharply.

_He and Dilbur should be up here somewhere... _

The fruit-bat hadn't meant _Dilbur _she'd meant _Wilbur! _The assistant frowned deeply. That would mean that Wilbur had made contact with his father's past self, and that most certainly put a kink into the works. But it was something she would soon remedy.

xxx

The two boys had managed to make it outside and past the unknowing Lucille and Claire, and were currently walking around the block looking for a place that someone would hide a time machine.

So there they were running around like idiots with their arms outstretched, trying desperately not to smack into the machine head-on.

Suddenly Lewis heard a yelp and a loud "_watch where you're going!_" from the direction Wilbur had been headed.

Lewis came running to find Wilbur sprawled out on the grass, muttering irritably and glaring at the person he'd managed to trip over. Despite Wilbur's predicament though, Lewis couldn't help but grin at the person who Wilbur had unwittingly tripped over.

"Hey Goob!" He was still grinning down at the short brunette, dressed casually in his "Dino's" baseball uniform.

"Oh... hey Lewis." He muttered sleepily, baseball cap falling over his face in a comical manner/

"So, how did the baseball game go?"

The short boy sighed, "_horrible! _We lost the game because the outfielders wouldn't focus! I mean, it's not _that _hard to catch the ball, and that's _all _they do! I mean, come on! At least DO YOUR JOB!"

The inventor grinned.

Lewis chuckled, "well, you'll do better next time, just keep moving forward right?"

Goob stared, "you've been saying that a lot lately huh?"

"Well, I kind of had it drilled into my head." The inventor shot a grin at Wilbur, who now off the ground grinned back.

Goob nodded absently and wandered off, probably back to his parents home.

Wilbur stared after the young baseball player. _So that's uncle Goob before he was the Bowler Hat Guy... He's... short. _

**Authors Note: **

Well, here you go. New chapter! It was kind of short, but that's how the cookie crumbles.

I wanted Goob to have a bigger part than _that _but he's a hard character to write because he has so few lines in the movie. And they're mostly in the beginning.

It may be awhile before my next update, I seriously need to update my Kingdom Hearts story before I loose my momentum. And, just as a comment,. you guys are totally awsome reviewers, My KH story, had a 4000 word chapter , which in my opinion was a load of awsome-ness, but it only got one review. It kind of bummed me out, but when I put something up here, I get a review within the hour most times! Thanks so much for the great support. At the rate I'm going, it may actually end soon!

On a side note, I'm hosting a -small- _Meet the Robinson's _fanfiction contest. All you have to do is post up a oneshot, 1000+ words, say it's for my contest and at the end of June I'll pick the winner!

Good luck all!

- Whim


	8. Past Bickering

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Meet the Robinson's. **_**Disney the all-powerfull master owns them. I just own this pathetic little fanfiction. **

**Future's Course**

**Chapter Eight: Past Bickering **

They'd gone back to their frantic searching for the time machine, and who knows how long they would have kept searching like that when Lewis got a rather brilliant (yet totally obvious) idea.

"Wilbur! We can use the TMTD to find the time machine!"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Lewis grinned, "'cause _I'm _the genius around here."

"Are you implying that I'm not a genius?"

"Maybe."

He laughed silently, " come on Wilbur, you have the TMTD right?"

There was a nod and Wilbur started rummaging slowly through his pockets, _rubber band, gum, pen, coupon, house keys. _

Lewis watched the black haired boy's eyes widen sharply, and the pocket-searching increased speed. "_Oh no."_

"Oh no _what?" _ Oh-no's were never good from Lewis's experience, and the always lead to trouble.

"I can't find the TMTD."

Now Lewis's own eyes widened. "Oh _no." _

"I think that I left it back at the lab. _Crap! _Do you think that lady is still there?"

"You know how Lucille is when there's company."

Wilbur knew that all too well, the example that came directly to mind was when the girl scouts had last came to the Robinson Mansion, and Lucille had kept them for a full hour, showing them how to make a proper cookie, and then talked them into buying about two dozen of her own cookies. They hadn't come back since.

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Were going to have to sneak into the back of the house, and time it so that she doesn't catch us from the front if she's leaving. We don't want to mess things up."

The last remark was directed with a pointed glance at Wilbur.

"Hey! Are you implying that I'll mess things up somehow?"

"No, but from experiance your plans tend to go... not smooth, and we need this to go smoothly,"

"Hey! You're plans dont' go smoothly either!"

They were so caught up in their bickering that they weren't paying much attention to their surroundings, so they missed seeing a young blonde woman exiting the building from the back door, until Lewis crashed into her.

Neither noticed eachother for quite some time, Lewis was busy shooting off rapid-fire apoligies, and Claire (for that was who the young woman was) was making a rather sorry attempt to regain her composure.

Finally they both looked up, and noticed the other. _Oh no. This is not good. _Lewis thought, panicking slightly. Claire was blocking the way to the back door, and it was too far to the front door for hiim to get to.

_Great, this is -just- great. _

**Authors Note: **

I'm sorry this chapter took so gorram long to get out. -_sigh_- life caught up with me. And, I rediscovered my obsession with Firefly, and started watching that, actually, Lewis's "you're plans tend to go... not smooth." is loosley based on a conversation between Captian Reynolds and Simon about his psychic/crazy sister, River, and how she seems to make things go _not smooth. _I thought it was funny so I kind of tweaked it for my uses. Yay.

Also, this chapter is for Doodlegir11, since it's her birthday comming up! (I'd have written her a oneshot, but I couldn't come up with anything creative. xD)

I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime, but no garuntees. Sorry. I'd say we've got six-seven chapters until the end. Woot!


	9. Past Doubts

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I have yet to own "Meet the Robinson's" heck. I don't own the DVD yet, but once I gain possession of a DVD- I'll work on owning the movie rights. -insert insane cackling here-_

**Future's Course **

**Chapter Nine: Past Doubts **

**W**himsical **S**onata

Lewis stopped dead in his tracks as Claire stared back at him, and a slow too-sweet smile slid slyly across her face.

"Why, hello Cornelius... I was just looking for you."

Lewis forced himself not to glare. _Oh I bet you were! _He took a casual glance behind him, Wilbur wasn't there. That could have either been a _good _thing or a very _bad _thing. In this case, if it was a good thing, that would mean that Wilbur had a plan, in the worst case scenario, that would mean that Wilbur had... well, _vanished. _And nothing good ever came of that.

"I have some important information with regards to your mother..."

Lewis froze for a split-second. _His mother... _he knew that he and his mother couldn't be a family in that sense, no, but he still held on to a small fantasy, one of his daydream-mother sitting down with Lucille and Bud to the turkey dinner that his adoptive-mother-to-be had promised, and another of introducing her to Franny and, of course to his best friend, Wilbur. After all, his future self hadn't said anything about not knowing about his mother. And maybe, she could be a part of that large Robinson family- one special added member to an already large-sized family.

Meanwhile, Claire's smile grew wider, her seeds of doubt had been planted, he was already unsure of his decision, and with the right wording the plan would be in full swing. That was why Bickmore had hired her. He'd said she had a way with words, and getting people to think exactlywhat they wanted them to think.

Bickmore was, in a sense the epitome of the comic book cliché villain complete with monologuing and an "evil plot."

However, where those comic book villains failed, that's where Bickmore succeeded. He was focused, and had a more realistic goal than many "villain wannabes" had. They wanted to rule the world, he just wanted to ruin the life of one man and his family. The people those villains were up against were super-powered heroes, while they were up against a couple of kids. How hard could it be?

Especially when planting those first few seeds of doubt had been all it took to cause the younger, slightly more insecure Lewis Robinson to doubt himself, and his choices. Oh, this _was _simply _delicious. _And, almost more fun would be watching the child's dreams come crashing down around him when they told him the actual truth.

Lewis had stopped considering and finally looked upwards at the older Claire. "I... would like to know what happened to my mother."

Claire could hardly contain her smirk. There! She'd done it. However, there was one very big kink in her plan. And that kink was none other than Wilbur Robinson. Future son of Cornelius Robinson.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay! I updated as soon as I could at Robin (Doodlegirll's) urging. This may be the last update for a couple of weeks. But, I estimate around 3-4 chapters left. And maybe an epilogue. I dunno. I'm going to write some oneshots after this, maybe even a sequel, I doubt it though.


	10. Past Family

The Future's Course -

_Chapter Ten: Past Families_

_**W**onderglass_

Lewis winced- where _was _Wilbur?! Seriously, his future son could surpass Houdini as far as dissapearing acts went, too bad that it wasn't a good thing in this case.

The young inventor was now trying hard to avoid Claire's gaze, trying to keep several paces ahead of her, and focusing his attention on his feet. But, she caught up to him, and placed a pale hand on his shoulder.

As she did so, she missed the dark shadow that fell over the both of them... until it was too late for Claire.

A baseball bat (one Goob had left there the other day) connected soundly to the back of the young woman's head. Finally daring to look up, Lewis was relieved to see Lucille standing there, both hands clutched tightly around the baseball bat that had sent Claire sprawling onto the ground.

Lewis noted that his adopted mother looked... scared, her legs shaking slightly, and she immediately dropped the baseball bat and enveloped Lewis in a tight hug.

"Thank God your safe! When Dilbur came in, talking about some strange lady, I..." She chocked back a sob, and squeezed her son tighter.

Lewis couldn't hide back a smile, and returned the hug just as strongly. He had never thought that Lucille would be the one to bring down Claire!

"Thanks mom..."

-

Now Lucille grinned ear to ear. This was the first time Lewis had called her "mom" instead of "Lucille" yes indeed, progress was being made. Slowly but surely.

As she glanced down at the young teen, she noticed his direction traveling towards the house.

"Is something wrong Cornelius?"

The blond shook his head. "No, nothings wrong, I just realized that it's getting late- and I should be walking Wilbur back home."

His mother nodded, "alright. Just be back before dinner alright?"

Lewis nodded, giving her another hug, "I will... mom." He took off running towards the house, Lucille following shortly behind him.

-

He had the best family in the world. Of course, having visited the future to see the results, he knew that anyway, but it was still the truest statement in the world. Lewis met up with Wilbur in the entrance to the Robinson Mansion, the boy holding the TMTD triumphantly above his head.

"I GOT IT"! He yelled excitedly, hopping back and forth on each foot excitedly.

The young inventor laughed, "you'd have to be blind to miss it Wilbur!."

The father and son grinned at each other. _Mission accomplished._

Neither one of them could see, from the side of the house, Claire was nowhere to be found.

_**To Be Continued... **_

**Authors Note: **:hides from MTR fans: I'm so, _so _sorry. Summer was crappy, and left me in no mood to write, then school started and... yeah. It's short I know, especially for such a long wait. I promise the next two chapters will make up for it.

Yup, you heard correct. Two chapters left. I'm so happy! I'm going to be re-writing this for a higher quailty, and more sense-making plot. This SHOULD be finished by the time MTR comes out on DVD. :excited squealing here:

**Love, myrah**


	11. Past Endings

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own '_Meet the Robinsons' _never had, never will. Wish I could change that though :)

_**Past Endings**_

According to the TMTD the time machine was parked almost a mile away from the Robinson mansion, hidden in the woods that would be clear-cut next year. Laughing and joking, the two boys half-jogged, half ran to where the tiny red blip was located on the viewing screen. T

he trees were up ahead, and as they came into the first stretch of the miniature forest, Lewis paused. "Hey Wilbur, do you think Claire remembered to use the cloaking device on the time machine?"

His future son laughed slightly- "Claire may be a villain, but she's no Bowler Hat Guy. Even he remembered to do that!"

The blond inventor chuckled, "yeah, I suppose you're right."

He was walking forward, slightly up ahead of Wilbur, and missed the boy calling his name.

_THUMP!_

His face was smooshed against smooth metal, his glasses tilted awkwardly at an angle on his face- while Wilbur burst out into peals of laughter. Lewis pushed himself up off of the time machine, "It's not that funny Wilbur!"

The black haired boy grinned. "Oh yes it is, I just wish I had a holopic of that for blackmail!"

After readjusting his glasses, Lewis jokingly punched his arm, as Wilbur pressed a button beneath the TMTD's viewscreen. Like a reverse-effect etch-a-sketch the familiar red colors of the time machine warped into view.

Wilbur opened the door to the cockpit, and was just about to punch in the coordinates for his home, when Lewis let out a warning yell, an instant too late.

A slender pale hand grabbed Wilbur by the back of his shirt collar, and enveloped him in a tight death grip, a glinting object poised easily over his throat. You didn't have to be the son of a genius to figure out what that was.

A knife.

_Oh my God... _

"Lewis Robinson- I would suggest that you get into the time machine. NOW."

Trying hard not to breathe the wrong way, Wilbur hoped Lewis could read eye messages and leave, go head for safety- SOMETHING! No such luck.

"STOP!" A pause... "I'll go with you, just don't hurt Wilbur."

Claire smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes- leaving her with a cold, calculating expression on the upper half of her face.

"Smart little boy aren't you?"

Lewis stepped into the back seat of the time machine- just as Claire pressed the button that brought the sunroof up over the contraption, and thrust Wilbur behind Lewis. She smirked again- "can't believe you fell for that one. I wasn't going to actually kill him you know. Bickmore needs him alive."

The blond boy wasn't in the mood to feel sheepish as he helped his future son to sit up again. "What do you want with us?" He demanded- trying his best to sound threatening- and failing miserably.

The blonde woman answered though, much to Lewis' surprise. "I don't want anything. After all, you never did anything to me, it's my boss. Doctor Bickmore that you should be worrying about. I'm just doing this to save my own skin. No hard feelings eh?"

Lewis didn't answer as the semi-familiar Todayland buildings came hovering into view- moments after the time machine broke out of the continuum. However, instead of landing on one of the buildings, they flew over them in silence for several moments. Claire expertly navigating the Time machine across the sky, and over several hills- in the opposite direction of the Robinson mansion and towards a dingy, factory-like building. Thick plumes of smoke funneling out of tall smokestacks, coating the air around them with a toxic, brown haze. She turned and smiled at her two prisoners

. "Welcome home boys." The time machine touched down in an open-air hanger bay, Claire parked the machine, and ushered the boys out into the hanger- and down a long dim hallway. The several dim florescent lights that hung from the ceiling hardly illuminated a few feet in front of them.

"Geez..." Wilbur muttered. "Do you think 'Dr' Bickmore is a vampire? You know," He waggled his fingers in a vain attempt to be 'spooky' and in his best vampire impression chortled- "I vant to suck your bloood!"

Lewis didn't laugh- but he did smile at the older-but-younger boy's antics. "Very funny Wilbur."

They came to a thick brown door, dull silver nameplate reading the words "office" written in tiny engraved font. Opening the door, they were pushed roughly inside- and then, the door was slammed shut behind them, leaving them in an almost totally dark room. Standing by the dim light of a tinted window- Lewis could make out the shape of a man, an angular face- brown hair, and dressed in a brown suit- the ends of sunglasses poking out behind his ears.

Maybe Wilbur was right about his vampire theory!

The mysterious Doctor Bickmore turned towards the two boys. A forced smile inching it's way across his face. "Well, you two boys have given me quit a bit of trouble. You do understand this- am I not correct?"

Wilbur grinned fearlessly up at the man, "you bet! That's what you get when you mess with a Robinson!"

The man chuckled dryly, "such resilience young Robinson. You put up quite a fight when I had Claire break into the Robinson's to steal the first time machine... and kidnap you."

Wilbur frowned- that part was all just a big blur really, but he figured that he must have been hit in the head pretty hard if he didn't remember anything about being kidnapped beforehand. "Listen! What have we _ever _done to you?!"

The man chuckled once again. "Honestly Wilbur hasn't done anything to me, and you have either, well not yet anyway."

"What do you mean... yet?"

The man smiled, almost sadly, shaking his head and removing his sunglasses from his face. "It's sad really, I can't believe that you don't remember your _Uncle Ron..._ Wilbur."

Said black-haired boy's eyes widened drastically, now he was getting an impression of the man. It wasn't surprising that he'd forgotten. He'd only been eight the last time he'd seen the man. _Ronald _Bickmore smiled, almost faintly watery gray eyes staring down at the two boys in front of them.

"That's right Wilbur." He turned to Lewis- "and since you really _don't have any idea _what's going on, I'll give you a run-down Lewis."

"I worked with your father on several of the early time machine plans- he and I were... business partners for a long time. But he didn't know that I was working as a double agent for the rival company SynCorp. Sometime before he built the final working time machine, we had a plan that _almost _worked. Sadly, we didn't test it before I pulled the most foolhardy move in my life and decided to try to steal the plans- and give them to SynCorp. However- I hadn't counted on your _father _being in the laboratory at the time of my entering. There was a brief struggle, and the time machine exploded."

Wilbur's eyes widened further (if that was even possible) as realization dawned on him.

"I remember that! Dad had to go to the hospital to help his friend... he wasn't hurt. But some of the stuff that the time machine was made of at the time damaged his eyesight."

The older man nodded. "That is correct little Robinson, due to the blast when the time machine... exploded, my eyesight was damaged. Any drastic amount of light will temporarily blind me. The head's of didn't want a handicapped agent... so they conveniantly 'let me go'. Well, needless to say..." Bickmore's mouth went up into a twisted smile, "They were... taken care of."

Wilbur growled._ "_You were responsible for that?!"

His family had been given grief for weeks after the death of the head members of the board- and Cornelius Robinson had been the prime suspect for quite some time, because they were his only real rivals in the inventing world now.

But Lewis' eyes widened at the realization- Bickmore was highly photosensitive!

The other day, he'd picked up a small, high-powered penlight for his personal use. If Wilbur could just keep Bickmore talking.

"But what does that have to do with Lewis and I?"

Slowly the blond boy reached a hand into his right pocket, and felt his hand grip around the cool metal of the penlight.

"Well, I was going to hold you as a ransom, to gain the plans from your father. We thought Claire had trapped you in the past, but we hadn't counted on you going to meet your future father. Then- I was going to go back in time, and frame your father for the murder of the heads..."

"What about Lewis' adoption papers? His family was having trouble with those."

For a moment, Bickmore showed honest surprise. "Well. I honestly didn't have anything to do with _that. M_aybe it was an issue with their filing system..."

Lewis found the tiny button on top of the penlight. Slowly he brought it out of his pocket, thumb hovering anxiously over the button, the rest of his fist hiding the tiny object from view. _Thank goodness for a villain's love of monologuing. _

With his left hand he grabbed Wilbur's wrist- much to the black haired boy's surprise, and, with the right hand he brought the penlight up- as fast as he could. Pressing down on the on button. Bickmore let out a pained cry, stumbled backwards and hit a table situated near where he was standing. He couldn't see when the two boys opened the door, and ran down the hallway.

- - -

Lewis ran ahead of Wilbur, as the two boys fled the scene. The blond inventor had halfway expected to be greeted with wailing sirens, and troupes of guards ready to hunt them down, but instead there was an eerie silence.

"C'mon Wilbur! We're almost to the hanger bay!"

He exclaimed, turning to his future son. Lewis pushed open the hanger bay, heading out into the open building and was followed shortly thereafter by Wilbur. By the time Claire reached the hanger bay, it was too late.

The time machine was gone and the two boy's along with it. The woman rubbed her temples- Bickmore was most certainly going to have her head for messing _this _one up. The flew in the time machine up over Todayland as Wilbur grinned at the blond. "So Lewis- are you ready for a trip to the past?" Lewis Robinson laughed, "hey! It's still technically my future you know!"

"I always forget that..."

- - -

TODAYLAND

_**(2032- Robinson Mansion)**_

Even five years into Wilbur's past- the Robinson mansion was still almost the same as it was in the year 2037. It was just before dark- pink, orange and red glows lighting up the sky. In just a few hours- Bickmore would be making his first move, and it was one that both boys were intent on changing.

They parked the red time machine in front of the garage, and Wilbur knocked, and was slightly surprised when, instead of Carl's usual "BIG VOICE"- his dad's floated out to meet him. "Franny, don't worry hun! I'll be to dinner in a minute! I just need to finish this up by tomorrow!"

"Dad, it's not mom! It's me, Wilbur." The door opened, reveling a very disheveled- and surprised looking Cornelius Robinson. He was dressed in his usual white laboratory coat, stained with black oil, paint, and some strange green _goop _that reminded Lewis of the movie _Flubber. _

Cornelius paused for a moment, almost in shock at seeing his past self, and future son in front of him. The black haired boy grinned sheepishly. "Heya dad." "Wilbur... er... future Wilbur, and... Lewis? What are you two doing here?"

"Listen, Dad- I know this might sound crazy but _Uncle Ronald _isn't who you think he is. He's working for and he wants to steal the time machines for himself! He's going to do so _tonight _but we need a way to stop him!"

The older blond man frowned. "Well, the police probaly won't come if it's just a 'hunch' that someone is going to be breaking into my lab. And I can't risk letting the public know about the time machines... but..."

Suddenly, Wilbur's eyes widened. "Hey dad- do you remember that Real Cop set that Aunt Billie got me for my birthday this year?" Cornelius shook his head in exasperation. "How can I forget? It's currently your favorite toy!"

A wide grin spread across the black haired boy's face. "Well- here's what we can do..."

_- - -_

TODAYLAND _**2032**_ (AGAIN)

Doctor Ronald Bickmore stuck to the shadows, away from the warm glow cast by the lit windows of the Robinson mansion. All he needed were the plans- he was positive the time machine worked, after all- they'd used all the right compounds, in all the right orders to get it to work... then- after this _he _would be the head of and overthrow the Robinson 'empire'. Yes, everything was _perfect._

He reached his hand into his pocket. Good- he'd remembered to bring his key. Sneaking along the bushes, and the house walls- he finally came to the garage, and with the greatest of practice ease, inserted the key into the keyhole.

The door swung open, just as the silent night was shattered by the piercing wail of sirens, and a voice shouting. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE. WE HAVE THE HOUSE SURROUNDED. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING. DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT- ANYTHIGN YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU."

Bickmore dropped to the floor- hands behind his head. _Darn it. How could he have known! _He felt the cool metal of handcuffs being slapped against his hands- and turned to glare up at his captor. Cornelius Robinson stood over him, a triumphant grin spread across the man's face.

"Doctor Ronald Bickmore- I'm placing you under citizens arrest."

From behind one of Cornelius Robinson's inventions- Lewis and Wilbur gave each other a high five, Lewis holding the Real Cop voice synthesizer in his hand. He grinned at his future son.

"Who would of guessed we could have beat Bickmore with a child's play set and a penlight huh?"

Wilbur grinned- "at the start of this. I wouldn't have."

They both laughed at that. "Hey Lewis, you ready to get home?" The blond nodded eagerly.

"Home sounds great."

**THE END** **(Authors Note at the END) **


	12. Final Notes

**PLEASE- POST REVIEWS ON THE CHAPTER "PAST ENDINGS" THANKS:D **

**FINAL WORDS: **

Wow... I really can't believe that this is finished. I've honestly never finished a multi-chapter story before.

I'm proud of myself.

I know that there's a lot of this that didn't make sense. And some dropped plotlines- but I tried to tie everything (except Claire) up.

As for Claire- with Bickmore gone- she never works for him, and thus doesn't become the nutjob woman that she is.

I based Claire loosely on a combination of _Kim Possible's _Shego and _The Incredibles _Mirage. Yeah... those two are alike when you think about it.

Or not.

Anyway. I may or may not write a story about Claire in the future. Don't count on it though :)

Now that this is done- I'll be working on the last two chapters of _Code Robinson _and the various stories to follow _that _hope you'll like that one if you like this!

**Special Thanks: **

A abso-tutely huge thanks to all of my reviewers. You all helped me out SO much- pulling me through writers block, and just being some of the nicest, _friendliest _people that I've met online in a long, _long _time. :)

Extra-special thanks to _Robin _a.k.a _Doodlegirl _for being the only reviewer I've ever had who's reviewed EVERY single chapter that I've written. Heck- I think she's done that for a lot of us writers here :) So special thanks to her!


End file.
